


Под воротом лодочника

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Lovecraftian sex, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Понятие «партнёров по бизнесу» очевидно не включало в себя то, чем они занимались в моменты короткой передышки.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Под воротом лодочника

Понятие «партнёров по бизнесу» очевидно не включало в себя то, чем они занимались в моменты короткой передышки. Честно, Гермес уже привык, что они обходились только руками, и что Харон почти всегда оставался полностью одет и скрыт под своим хитоном. Это только раззадоривало Гермеса, раз уж на то пошло, хотелось стянуть это всё, раскрыть секрет.  
И со временем ему это удалось. Конечно, он сам удивлялся, как ему хватило _терпения_ , чтобы провернуть что-то такое, но что же. Хватило!  
Так что сейчас Гермес находился между костлявых ног Харона и с энтузиазмом отсасывал, впервые без единого куска ткани на последнем. Это казалось чем-то настолько личным и странным, что даже прохладная плоть _партнёра_ нисколько не уменьшала возбуждения.  
Харон запустил пальцы в волосы Гермеса и прохрипел, немного оттягивая. _Медленнее_. Ему всегда хотелось растянуть удовольствие, даже несмотря на весь ворох работы у обоих, что становился лишь больше с каждой задержкой.  
И, конечно, кольца зацепились за волосы. Гермес отстранился с громким чпоком.  
— Босс, знаешь что, — сказал он и приподнялся, опираясь на ноги Харона. — Ты никогда не снимаешь эти украшения, — и как бы ему ни хотелось назвать их «безделушками», он знал, что эти вещи были ценными для Харона, и так просто пренебрегать этим — ну, это не самое лучшее решение. Пренебрегать чем-то вообще такое себе идея. — И ладно, браслеты, кольца, всё это классно, оставляет интересные следы, но этот ворот? Тебе вообще с ним удобно? Он выглядит тяжёлым!  
Харон прохрипел ответ.  
— Хах? Можешь снять?  
Тишина была ответом. Гермес уже начал беспокоиться, что он переступил какую-то черту, и сейчас Харон телепортирует его, полностью голого, ко входу в храм Стикс (что случалось уже пару раз. Однажды пришлось встретиться с очень растерянным Загреем, который такого явно не ожидал. Не с самим Аидом и ладно). Харон задумчиво что-то прохрипел и направил голову Гермеса к своему члену. Что же, на нет и суда нет.  
Чего Гермес не ожидал, так это того, что Харон выпутает пальцы из волос и потянется к вороту. Гермес замер, с интересом уставившись. Харон тоже замер и раздражённо прохрипел продолжать.  
Интересно, а давно ли Харон снимал эту штуку. Гермесу пришлось направить своё внимание на член, чтобы Харон продолжил раздеваться.  
Раздался щелчок, похожий одновременно на открытие тяжёлого замка, движение могильной мраморной плиты по поверхности и последний вздох умирающего. Ощущение тяжести накрыло Гермеса с головой, и ему стоило больших усилий не сомкнуть челюсти.  
С грохотом ворот упал позади Харона. Внутри клубилась тьма, стекала вверх фиолетовой дымкой, обрамляя костлявые бёдра и мощную грудь. Харон снова положил руку на голову Гермеса и направил скорость его движения. Кажется, он даже прохрипел смешок.  
Гермес послушно продолжил отсасывать, чувствуя, что развязка уже близко. Он также положил руку на свой член и стал надрачивать.  
Обычно ему требовалось гораздо меньше времени, чтобы кончить, но в этот раз тяжесть _чего-то_ давила куда сильнее, чем можно было игнорировать. Гермес не был уверен, с чем это сравнить. Наверное, самым близким было ощущение, которое он испытал, в очередной раз соврав Деметре, что он не знает, где её Кора. Или когда царственный отец Зевс злился на Ареса (опять), и Гермесу перепадало за компанию. Или в присутствии Танатоса, когда тот собирал души, из-за чего Гермес предпочёл договориться, что он будет приходить уже после жатвы.  
Гермес был почти рад, что Харон направлял движения головы, он мог откинуть мысли и сосредоточиться на ровном ритме. И несмотря на это _гнетущее_ ощущение, Гермес кончил первым.  
Харону потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, затем он оттянул голову Гермеса. Который сразу же поднял взгляд на что бы там ни было под воротом.  
Что же. Под воротом оказалось высокое оплечье, полностью закрывающее ключицы и шею. Такое же Гермес видел на Танатосе, и что-то подобное — на Гипносе. Но это не самое важное. Из под оплечья глубокими шрамами на грудь, вплоть до впившихся бурых шрамов-следов от ворота, расползалась тьма. И не просто темнота, а что-то существовавшее ещё до появления света.  
Харон вопросительно прохрипел, и это вырвало Гермеса из забытья. Только сейчас он заметил напряжение в плечах и то, как пальцы почти касались ворота, словно бы подумывая натянуть его обратно.  
Но это стало бы огромным шагом назад, который Гермесу не хотелось бы делать, так что он привстал и потянулся к едва сдерживаемой тьме.  
— Вау, Босс, — начал Гермес, и впервые его мозг не предоставил никакой быстрой речи, даже той, что смутила бы его до полусмерти.  
Это было сложно описать. Харон не остановил его, когда пальцы коснулись темноты. И когда эта темнота ледяным касанием обвила его пальцы, будто шелковистая и колючая ткань.  
Что-то, что могло остановить Гермеса и затянуть внутрь.  
Не отдёрнуть руку было сложно, но тьма сама отпустила и скрылась обратно. Казалось, даже шрамы тьмы попытались закрыться, но полностью им этого не удалось.  
Гермес знал, что хтонические боги значительно отличались от олимпийцев, но он думал, это цвет кожи, крови, температура тела и что-то более _осязаемое_. И точно не плохо сдерживаемая тьма прямо под кожей.  
Он провёл по шрамам вниз, к груди. И из забытья и тишины его вызвал зов царственного отца Зевса. И, судя по раздражению в их связи, он звал его уже какое-то время.  
— Ах, прости-прости, мне пора бежать, и так задержался я, ха-ха... — Гермес отпрыгнул к своей одежде и принялся одеваться.  
Когда он повернулся, Харон уже накинул свои вещи обратно. По его выражению лица ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка. И он не издавал ни звука, что в этот раз ощущалось особо неуютно. Гермес продолжил одеваться. На поверхности шёл дождь, так что он мог не тратить время на мытьё.  
— Но как только я закончу со всеми делами, я обязательно вернусь!  
Харон прохрипел в ответ, что можно интерпретировать как принятие. Как только Гермес взял свою сумку, он оказался перед входом в храм Стикс. Судя по медленно испаряющимся следам красной и черной крови, Загрей ещё раз добрался до поверхности.  
Молодец!  
Гермес отправился к Олимпу, выяснить, что там требовалось царственному отцу Зевсу, ещё и так срочно. Всем богам всегда казалось, что их письма самые срочные и важные, и Гермес не спешил их переубеждать.


End file.
